Gamechanger
by LeeLam
Summary: The elemental nations stand on the brink of an impossible war and no one has even heard of Naruto. So who is this man Danzo is so sure will change the world and the course of the war?. Pairing undecided powerful/strong/mature/smart naruto


Tsunade Senju cut an imposing figure as she stood at the front of her army, nervously surveying the ground on which she would fight today. Behind her the ninja's of Konoha stood in formation with small rustles of clothing the only thing betraying their frayed nerves. A small, shuddering sigh escaped her lips and she turned to address the gathered army. A simple jutsu was all it took to amplify her voice to the point that it could be heard by all of her soldiers.

"Ninja of Konohagakure!" she started her calm voice ringing true.

"I wish I was the type of leader who could lie to you. A Hokage like the Sandaime, an optimist. I am not. I wish I was the type of leader who could inspire you with my strength like the Yondaime. I am not. I wish that I was a leader whose fame preceded me years after death like the Sho and Nidaime Hokages. I am not. I can only stand before you today and admit that many of us will die today. This will not be the only time that I will say this in the coming months either. People. Will. Die. This is the beginning of the fourth great shinobi war. Do NOT fool yourselves in thinking that this will be glamorous. War is bloody, difficult and it will leave many of you scarred beyond help."

By this point many of the ninja were growing frightened. She allowed herself a small smirk, she had them right where she wanted them.

" HOWEVER. The strength of the village is not about the strength of their leader. It is about the strength of each and every one of you. Genin, Chunin, Jounin and ANBU. Eachof you carry within you the will of fire that has made us strong. Each of you can win this war. And if any of us should fall, we know that our will of fire will be held in the hearts of our friends and comrades."

Tsunade took one last look over the assembled ninja her eye's lingering on certain faces. She saw her seasoned Jounin standing together. Hatake Kakashi the infamous Copy Ninja, Maito Gai the Green Beast of Konoha, Yuuhi Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress and Sarutobi Asuma. They were her villages finest and many would fall before them. Behind them were their students, every bit as powerful as their sensei's. The Hyuuga prodigy Neji and his rival in Taijutsu Rock Lee stood with their teammate Tenten the weapons specialist. The famous rebirth of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, now just as feared as their fathers. Inuzuka Kiba, Abrume Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. Their speciality was tracking but their fighting capabilities were equally fearsome. And finally her eyes fell on her own apprentice Haruno Sakura. Ever since Uchiha Sasuke's defection the girl had been without a team. The very formation of a squad with only two Genin was an abnormality in itself, a product of the councils delusion that the last Uchiha's strength would be enough to pull the team up to standard. They were correct and Sasuke was indeed a formidable powerhouse for a Genin, but the village was never enough for him and he left four years ago seeking power from Orochimaru, breaking Sakura's heart in the process. Currently the girls face was one of grim determination as she gazed into her teachers eyes. No doubt she knew that Sasuke would probably be a part of the battle and her determination to bring him back shone through her eyes. The Godaime Hokage tore her gaze away from the pinkette to face her soldiers again.

"Madara's army is vast, but it is not numbers that win a war. His men will never stand together like we shall, and surely he shall never see the will of Konoha fail!" she proclaimed earning cheering from the assembled shinobi and kunoichi.

"_Now if only I could bring myself to believe that," _she thought bitterly as she swept her robes and moved to meet with the other four Kage in the centre of the battlefield.

The group soon converged and stood in stoic silence for a short while, staring at one another. They made an odd group, and one would scarcely guess that they were in fact the five most powerful shinobi in the elemental nations.

The Raikage, an enormous man with dark skin and white hair by the name of A. He bulged with muscle and easily towered over the entire group.

The Tsuchikage, a tiny man with a massive nose who was easily the oldest in the group. His Dust Release techniques had made the name Onoki feared for 60 years.

The Kazekage, the ever stoic Sabaku no Garaa. The ex-jinchurriki of the Ichibi, his control over sand was still incredible even without his tailed beast.

The Mizukage, Terumi Mei, who had won the civil war in Kirigakure not long past. Her dual bloodlines making her both feared and respected.

And herself the Hokage. Senju Tsunade, known for both her incredible physical strength and her reputation as the ledgendary sucker.

"So I guess that it's time then" spoke A, breaking the silence.

"Has everyone spoken to their troops? We don't need anyone backing out now..." grumbled Onoki, clearly unhappy with the situation as he gestured to each individual army.

"Why so scared Onoki?" Teased A "Are you afraid of all those clones" a grin threatening to split his face despite the situation. Onoki was not pleased however.

"OF COURSE I'M SCARED AND YOU SHOULD BE TOO!" he screamed in response shocking the other Kage. "Have you not seen what we're facing here? Over 60,000 white Zetsu's. Our army numbers half that if we're lucky and no one here has the power to pull something out of their arse like the Yondaime did in the last war" he said, resentment creeping into his tone at the end.

"As much as I am loath to admit it, Onoki-dono is right" all sense of playfulness has drained from the beautiful Mizukage's melodious voice. "The first battle of the fourth great ninja war is shaping up to be the last as well."

"We can't just give in people, Madara cannot win here!" pleaded Tsunade, hoping that the other leaders would see her point of view.

"Tsunade-san..." spoke Gaara for the first time as he laid a soothing hand on her shoulder "We will fight. Do not worry about that. But we cannot win."

Gaara's rather pessimistic ultimatum fell heavily on Tsunade's heart as she looked up and saw the same look of acceptance on her fellow Kage's faces.

"That might not be the case" spoke a smooth, oily voice from behind their group shocking everyone.

Steadily making his way towards them was the shuffling figure of the old cripple Danzo, his bandaged face smiling at them pleasantly.

"What do you want Danzo?" Tsunade growled through gritted teeth. "We don't have time for your games today"

"Ah I know that Tsunade-sama, I was merely coming to inform you that all hope is not necessarily lost"

"And what do you mean by that?" asked the Raikage his curiosity piqued.

"What I mean is that I may just have a way for us to win this battle" he said a smug smirk now coming up.

"What exactly is this method of yours then Danzo?" Tsunade asked. Although she couldn't help but feel a little hopeful her scepticism of everything this man did was winning out."

"Aaah but the true question is not what but rather who Tsunade-sama, the question is who..." and with this mysterious statement Danzo whipped his arm out and threw a kunai high across the battlefield. Many pairs of eyes followed its high arching trajectory as it soared, landing perfectly in the middle of the no man's land between the two armies. However only a second after the kunai hit the ground something happened that caused nearly every single shinobi's jaw to hit the floor. There was a burst of purest white light and there standing over the kunai was a man.

He cut an imposing figure standing at an even six feet tall. His hair was a golden blond with a single streak of silver through it just over his left eye. It fell to his shoulders in messy spikes, and his bangs fell covering most of his forehead. He didn't wear a forehead protector and shining out from beneath his blond locks were a pair of bright, ocean blue eyes that were filled with an intensity that was unmatched by any but the most war hardened veterans. His physique was not overly bulky, clearly built for speed, but the definition visible through his clothes clearly showed that he would pack one hell of a punch. A tight white trench coat with three large silver buckles was covering his torso, its high collar open slightly. It flared out around his waist and left his legs free to move in a baggy pair of black shinobi pants. He wore fingerless gloves and shinobi sandals both in white and he held lazily across his shoulders a large zanbato. Its blade was six feet long with only one sharp edge. The top curved back into a small but vicious looking point and the entire foot and a half wide blade shimmered with a ripple pattern in the sunlight. Three dark birthmarks adorned each cheeks like whiskers and his preadatory fox like grin only added to the affect.

"D-d-danzo..." stammered Tsunade, "who is that?" Danzo did not reply but simply smirked even wider. The Raikage simply looked on wide eyed while the Tsuckikage looked ready to shit himself.

"The flash... I never thought I'd see it again" he spoke with a quaver in his voice, sounding every day of his vast age.

"Well I'm definitely glad I'm seeing it" smirked the Mizukage, her eyes never leaving the rather roguishly handsome mans figure as her very own predatory smirk simply grew larger and larger.

"Oh you think that's impressive aye lady?" called the blonde man over his shoulder eyes now twinkling with mischief as he eyed off the Mizukage. "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto" he called "and this is only the beginning of the show!"

Ignoring the wide eyed looks from the majority of the shinobi behind him he planted the zanbato in the ground behind him and ran through a long chain of handseals at a rate even the Kage's couldn't match before slamming his hands into the ground and calling out **"Hidden Summoning: Unleashed!".**

What happened next reduced both the Raikage and Tsuchikage to blubbering messes beyond the point they were before. The Kazekage's eyes widened to comical proportions and the Hokage literally fell flat on her arse stuttering.

"I-I-I-im-imp-impossible!" she cried almost hysterical.

The Mizukage only grinned wider and almost purred "Ooooh I like this one."

Standing behind the man towering over the gathered armies and growling in all its malevolent fury was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Its tails whipped the air behind it and its muscles clearly showed, coiled and ready to pounce. It s head was positioned nearly touching the ground so the newly named Naruto stood merely feet from its glistening blood crimson coloured eye. He himself was barely the size of the sclera.

"Well then" he spoke, still mysteriously audible over the Kyuubi's growling. He hefted the zanbato into his right hand once more while his left came up holding a brace of the famed tri-pronged kunai. "It looks like we have work to do hey Kyuu?". And with a feral snarl both man and beast launched themselves at the clone army in front of them. 

* * *

><p><strong>Heya everyone! This is my first attempt at any sort of fanfic and i'm just throwing out an idea I've had in my head for a little while. I'm not sure if i should keep going with this or not so let me know if it's any good. Oh and any recommendations for the pairing are welcome but as you may be able to tell i'm a fan of NaruMei XD**

**Oh well a review would be nice (preferably with what you think i can do better and a pairing) but thanks for even reading it I guess.**

**Till next time :D**


End file.
